Satisfaction Unguarantied
by kilala10
Summary: Roy is able to keep himself undercontrol when it comes to hunger. but lately he's been have issues. Then he meets a man named Maes. This is going to get odd for Roy. Vampire!RoyxHughes. Eventual rating Mature. I think.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Satisfaction un-guarantied

By: Kilala10

Summary: Vampire!RoyxMaes

Rating: to yet be dermined but probably mature.

Disclaimer: I own none of the FMA characters in any way, shape, or form.

If any other characters appear in here (which they probably wont), then I made em up myself.

I think that covers it.

**Satisfaction Un-Guarantied**

It was driving him mad. Completely and utterly mad.

He brought his sleve up to his mouth, wiping off the remaining residue from his recent meal -If he could even call it that. No, not even a meal.

When he looked back on when this problum started, he could call it a recent occurance. At first, it didn't bother him much. Probably wasn't getting enough in his system. Take a few more bites than usual, problum solved, right?

Wrong. Dead wrong.

It did quite the opposite. It grew, this feeling, this hunger. It grew like fire that refused to die. That was the best way to discribe it, he figured. Pure fire. And it sickened him.

He ran his toung along the white daggers in his mouth before they retreated back into their hidden caverns. Letting out what could either be called a growl or a groan, he pushed through a tavern door, completly forgetting the unconcious body that lay in the alley way a few blocks down the abandon road.

--

Maes Hughes walked down the stone steps from his office building. It had been a long day for the man; literally and figuratively speaking. Maes had been working on a case for, what was it, weeks? Months? He lost track some time ago. This case had been keeping him away from his lovely wife and daughter. Now that he was finally able to go home (at two in the morning, mind you), his said wife and daughter had went away for the weekend to visit Gracia's, his wife's, Mother-in-law; leaving him all by his lonesome self. Great. Just great.

Running a hand through his black hair, he decided to head to the local bar. It was Friday, and that was the best excuse he had. He was glad it was still open at this hour, though he wasn't really expecting for another fellow like himself to be occupying one of the bar stools that lined the counter. The bar tendent was flipping through that days newspaper, only glancing up once at the sound of the bell the corner of the door bounced against, then back down like nothing happened.

Giving a smile, he placed his coat upon the near-by rack and sat on the stool next to the dark haired man and ordered a drink, watching the bar tendent put the paper down and get to work.

Maes brought his attention to the man next to him, who seemed to have either not noticed him or ignored him all togeather. The man wore a long black trench coat, a white dress undershirt -the first two top buttons undone, black slacks and dress shoes. His hair layed on his head like it had been pouring down rain outside and he had just arrived. Judging by his expression, it didn't look like today was his best day either.

Hearing his drink being set down beside him, Maes turned his head, thanking the man, and took a sip. Placing the glass back down a moment later, he decided to see if he could get a conversation started. He couldn't do anything about being left at home, but he'd be dammed if he was going to be bored out of his mind after today.

"It looks like you haven't had the best of days." Maes stated, gently slapping the back of the other.

--

He had been currently focusing on controling on bringing that fire down to a mini spark. So far it had been going down slowly, but it was getting there. His focus had shattered, however, from a brief slap behind his right shoulder. His eyes widened alittle and he turned his head to the source.

When did that man arrive? How long had he been there? How long had he been there himself? ...And what was than man smiling about? The silence between them stretched for awhile longer. It looked like he was looking for something.

"What?" He stated, slightly annoyied that the said man was staring at him.

"Yep, just as I figured. Long day, right?" He replied, "Same here, but I guess it was more annoying than long." He reached for his glass again and took another drink.

He just stared at the man. How could he have not noticed him? Was willing down the hunger canceling out his other senses? He groaned, and brought his forehead down to rest on the edge of the counter. This was getting out of control.

A chuckle. That man just laughed at him, didn't he? He shot a glare at the man.

That only caused the man to start laughing harder. He let out a growl, "What the hell is so damn funny?", his head still resting on the counter.

The man brought up his hand to his mouth in a poor attempt to contain his laughter, which eventually did the trick. "Sorry, but that expression was priceless!" He brought his hand back on the counter and looked at him, and smile still remaining on his face.

"I wasn't attempting to be humorous." He spat back, sitting up back to his previous posistion and faced forward for a moment, then brought his attention back to the man, "Do you ever stop smiling?"

The man shrugged, "Didn't know it was a crime." He cut him off before a response came,

"Maes Hughes, and you?"

...The hell? He didn't get this man at all. He glanced at the clothes he was wearing. A purple to maroonish dress shirt -top button undone, black slacks and boots. The man's jacket was a similar black trench coat. He glanced back up to his face. He had a thin beard that lined his chin and traveled up to meet the hairlines that started by his ears. Aside from a few bangs, his hair was brushed back. He then glanced to his glasses that lay in front of his slitted eyes, which were stairing strait at -no, through his eyes.

He whipped his head to the front and shut his eyes, stopping his eyes from traveling from his head to the man's neck. He cleared his throat, "Um...Roy Mustang.." This was going to get dangerous if he wasn't careful.

Roy had to catch himself again from going face forward in his own drink, the slap to the back catching him off guard. Again. Then he heard Maes start laughing.

"Nice to meet ya, Roy!" Maes continued laughing after Roy shot another glare at him. His expression softened, after a moment. This man's voice, though he didn't know why, made it so he couldn't stay mad at him.

He decided to blame this wierd night on his inner fire. It fitted right into it's own damn category.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Satisfaction un-guarantied

By: Kilala10

Summary: Vampire!RoyxMaes

Rating: to yet be dermined but probably mature.

Disclaimer: I own none of the FMA characters in any way, shape, or form.

If any other characters appear in here (which they probably wont), then I made em up myself.

I think that covers it.

AN: I appologise ahead of time for this story rambling on. If I didn't, this story wouldn't really make sense. bows

**Warning:** Yaoi happens here but no lemon yet.

**Satisfaction Un-Guarantied**

Roy had woken with a hint of a smile on his face. That was the best sleep he had gotten in weeks. He could tell he was in his own bed, but must've been lazy enough to just collapse on the thing. The smile was gone as quick as it came. His head started pounding. Roy groaned, "Damn Hangover..." That's right, he went to the tavern last night, didn't he? Placing his hands on the bed, he pushed himself up-right, staying still till his head stopped spinning. After agreeing that he was at least able to walk, he got up and made his way to the bathroom to relieve himself.

He tried his best to remember what happened. He talked to somebody...a man. He remembered photo's. Oh yeah, he wouldn't shut up about the people in the photographs. "Family obsessed parent." Roy chuckled to himself, remembering the site of the man. Even the bar tendent couldn't escape from the photo fanatic.

Roy looked at his reflection in the mirror, bringing his hand along his chin and feeling out the scratchy stubs of hair that grew overnight. He pulled out his after shave, razor, and whatnot and got to work. In a few moments he was done, and he started to put things away when he heard movement below on the first floor. This morning wasn't being nice to him. First the hangover, now someone's in his home. Running a hand through his hair, he flipped the light off and made his way down stairs. He made it down to the last step before he head a groan come from his living room. Sounded like he was on the couch too. Roy poked his head around the corner to see the back of the man he drank with last night. Maes was his name, if he was remembering correctly. Said man started to keel over a moment later. "Bathroom's down the hall, second door on the left." Roy stated bluntly, knowing quite well what was about to happen.

His assumption was correct apparently, since Maes darted down the said hall before he was able to state any further directions. The door slammed and that was the end of that conversation. Roy was pretty sure that Maes crashed at his place last night, the blanket that layed out of place on his couch furthered his point.

He made his way into the kitchen to fetch himself a glass of water. He turned on the fossit and ran his finger under the pouring water, waiting for it to cool. After a moment, he placed the glass where the finger use to be. Shutting the fossit off, he turned around and leaned against the counter. As if on que, Maes dragged into the kitchen with a mumbled "Mornin'..", one hand gripping his own pounding head, the other brought into the air as a wave of hello.

"You look lovely this morning." Roy noted dully. Maes shirt was untucked from his slacks, his glasses were crooked on his face, and his shoes and socks were nowhere to be seen.

Maes cracked his eyes open and glanced at the man before him, "You're not much better off, yourself." Roy was in a simmilar state, minus the glasses. He was also missing a sock. "Can I have some water...and maybe a shower?" Maes asked, taking his glasses off and rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. Roy simply looked down at his glass, stared at it for a moment, then offered it to the man. He watched him take the glass and eagerly consume it. Roy unconsciously licked his lips while watching the adam's apple move while Maes swallowed.

The man let out a sigh, and placed the glass on the counter with a loud clank. A grin was placed back on his face, similar to the one from last night. "Thanks for that. Now about the shower."

Roy scanned Maes's face like there was a hidden message. He still didn't understand why this man had gained his attention. In any situation, he would've ignored the man all togeather last night, but now he's standing in his kitchen with that smug look on his face. Wanting to take a shower. In his own bathroom. ...great, now he has to figure out why this situation is not as akward as it should be. He blinked a few times when Maes waved a hand in front of his face. "Is it a common occurnace for you to space off like that?"

Annoyed, Roy smacked the hand out of his face an turned to a cupboard to fetch another glass, "Do what you want." He opened the cupboard and got a glass, closed it, and turned the fossit on again. He had yet to hear Maes move though. Glancing over his shoulder gave him the site of concern from the other. "...What?"

"Ah, it's nothing." Maes scratched the back of his head and headed towards the bathroom he was previously in. "Thanks."

Roy stared at where Maes stood for a while. He heard the shower turn on, and the sliding door to the bath shut, but still didn't move. This was different, why is he feeling this? He shouldn't be feeling this. He shouldn't be concerned about him, he shouldn't care! He just met this man!

And when did he end up in front of the mentioned bathroom?! He really needed to get some fresh air or something. "I'm going out," Roy said loud enough for Maes to hear over the shower and through the door. With a grab of his coat and a click of the door, he took off to wander the streets.

--

Maes heard Roy state that he was leaving, but didn't really know how to reply. He figured that Roy would've tooken off before even hearing a response anyway. He really couldn't figure that man out either. Was Roy only chatty when he had a drink? Well I guess this morning was alittle akward. He didn't mean to crash at the guys house but he didn't think he was going to make it back to the front door after dumping the man on the first bed he could find. He was just exhausted. "Ah, I don't think I thanked him for letting me stay over night." Maes added that to his mental to-do list and turned off the water.

He grabbed a nearby towel and looked at the bathroom clock. 7:30. Crap, he was late for work.

Wait, no he wasn't.

Saturday. Today was Saturday. No work. "Yeah, as long as Riza doesn't hunt me down and drag my ass back to the office." Riza was a sharp shooter and showed no mercy: out on the field or in the office. He shivered at the thought and dragged the towel on his head.

Putting on his boxers and slacks, and draping the towel over his shoulder, he headed out into the living room. He never really got a good look of the place last night. The room consisted of older and recent new furniture, like two different time zones met here. There was also a stone fireplace, a stack of wood next to it's mouth. He turned around slowly, taking everthing in. It was empty and silent, give and take the random creeks of an old home. Deffinitly a different taste of things. It's probably one of the things that made him take an interest in Roy.

Giving one last sigh, he threw on his yesterday's dress shirt and grabbed his coat on the way out. He decided to head home. Even though his wife and daughter wern't suppose to arrive till tomorrow, he still had to at least change.

--

--

The day had come an gone with nothing eventful happening in between. Roy had came back to his home around a half hour since he left for the walk. When he arrived, he found that Maes was gone and it was once again empty. Not thinking much of it, he had picked up a book and read the day away. An old wind up clock chimed, ringing at the strike of 6 o'clock, brought him away from his trance. Sighing, he shut the book and stood. It was back to the normal every-day pattern. He grabbed his coat and headed out to find another woman to fall for him, do the bite-of-the-neck thing, and go from there.

Bad idea of thinking about the biting the neck part, which brought back to life his fangs, that led to that never ending hunger from yesterday. His whole body pulsed at the image that just flooded his mind. Yesterday. That man. Maes. "..Oh..God.." He pictured his hands, trailing up the bare chest of the other, causing Maes to shutter. He pictured the other's face of what could either be pure horror or pure pleasure when he grinded against his companion. He'd give one last smirk against the other's neck, fangs brushing up against the sensitive skin before opening his mouth...just enough to...

KA-WHAM!!

A visible dent lays on one of the walls of the hallway of where his fist rests; a drop of blood trickle from a knuckle. The lust for blood was raging at full capacity through out his body. But there was a catch, it wasn't just for anyone now. It was...for...

He refused to picture it again, but it didn't help that his whole body felt like it was pulsing and now for certain that this said lust wasn't going away any time soon. "But...I can't...I don't..." Roy slapped his hand over his mouth in a poor attempt to kill the pain. He needed to take a bite of something. Fast!

Roy practicly sprinted towards the door, unlocked the lock, and threw it open.

And he just stared...

"Oh! Hi-ya Roy! I was wondering if you wanted to go to the tavern with me again." Maes scratched the back of his head with that grin on his face.

This...this is just torture.

Maes noticed the shock on Roy's face, "Hey, you oka-AY?!" He had to catch himself from crashing on top or Roy who had just yanked him by the collar of his shirt. With an 'ummph!' after being thrown against the now slammed door, he found himself pinned. "...The hell?"

Roy didn't know what to do at the moment. He was just following his instincts at the moment; Lean against the man, still gripping his shirt at his collar, and burying his head into the said shirt like he was trying to dissapear into it. ...Ok, for some wierd reason, this was holding it off temporarily, but it was comming back.

Still in shock, he looked down at the man clutching him like a child. Not really sure what to do in this state, Maes just brought his hand upon roys back and moved it up and down, trying to comfort the man.

"..M-maes.."

"Y-yes?" A little startled at the sound of his name for the first time from Roy. It sounded a little...desperate.

"I..." Roy raised alittle from where he was, breathing through his mouth, pretty much panting. He couldn't hold it back, but...

Maes.. he didn't want to do that. Not to him, so how...

...ah fuck it. It's been a shitty day already. Roy tilted his head up and gazed into Maes's confused eyes. "Maes..Please.. I.." Before he new it, it'd happened.

He'd kissed Maes Hughes.


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Satisfaction un-guarantied

By: Kilala10

Summary: Vampire!RoyxMaes

Rating: to yet be dermined but probably mature.

Disclaimer: I own none of the FMA characters in any way, shape, or form.

If any other characters appear in here (which they probably wont), then I made em up myself.

I think that covers it.

**Warning**: Ok, more Yaoi insues than the last chapter...probably not what you wanted yet.That'll be next chapter! if ya don't like yaoi, please press the back button now. (bows)

**Satisfaction Unguarantied**

Maes froze; part of it from shock, the other part was afraid of what would happen if he moved. He had deffinitly missed something along the line. Roy was quite the character since he first met him last night and, well, feeling Roy press against him more as he kissed him just made the list of 'What makes Roy, Roy.' Maes winced when more pressure was applied on his lips causing his own to part a fraction. Nothing progressed further than that for what could either be eternity or a minute an thirty seconds, max. Soon enough, he felt the grip on his shirt loosen, and Roy pul -almost pull away, lips still lingering over his.

"Please..I'm..sorry. Just..Don't leave me. Not now." Roy had finally opened his eye's; they showed pain of somesort. Maes could also tell, just faintly, that he didn't think he could leave if he wanted to since his back was against the door. Sighing, Maes placed his hands on Roy's upper arms, feeling the warmth through the coat. The other man's eye's widened, afraid that he was going to dismiss his pleas and leave.

He rubbed his thumbs up and down in an attempt to calm down Roy. "It's..Ok, I wont leave, but, ya know, an explination might be nice..." Ah, that statement calmed him down for a second. The poor man's fear came back full force at the last part. "If you're gay, you can just say so."

Ah, a changed face expression! That's progress! The man was obviously infuriated by the comment. A moment later and still no reply (probably couldn't find one that would convince Maes otherwise), but soon enough, "You're not helping.." the other stated, glancing down at where the wood floor and an edge of a carpet met.

"Was I too blunt?"

"I'M NOT GA --well, I am, and --I'm not, I'm --I DON'T KNOW!" Maes blinked durring and after the outburst which came with half hearted punches to his own shoulders and sqwirming.

Ok, so he was too blunt. Got it. He listened to Roy yell about how he had his reasons and that Maes got it all wrong and maybe that he was gay instead of the shouting man that stood before him.

He watched Roy in amusement. Well heck, his expressions went from angry to sad, for some reason amused, then random nervous laughter. Might as well be honest, he wasn't paying attention to a word the man was saying. What he did notice a moment later, however, something even braces can't really fix. Maes gripped Roys chin, silencing him in mid sentence. The skin was warm beneath his fingers.

It seemed Roy finally got what Maes was staring at. He quickly shut his mouth with a click of teeth sounding upon closing. "What...was that? What's in your mouth?" Maes asked, looking unusually serious.

Oh, he was in deep shit. A mumbled 'nothin' was the reply; which did no convincing what-so-ever. "Bull shit, Roy. Open your mouth." Maes brought his thumb up upon the others lower lip. Yes, he was married and had a very cute daugher, but doesn't mean that he didn't know the quirks of how to make a man obey. He was in the Investigations department, and investigators did, infact, have cerious minds.

Roy was still resisting, having alot of difficulty doing it, but it was just enough to keep that ever-so-wanted thumb from entering. His hidden teeth wasn't really siding with him either. That was just enough proof that Roy still, though denying it to no end, wanted Maes; his blood, and now in bed, apparently.

Maes really didn't move from his position that he was in, but he was concerned for Roy. This man, something was going to happen to him if he didn't watch over him. "Roy, what's going on with you?" He used his thumb and tugged alittle, trying to get a better look. The lip firmed for a good moment. Then, it softened and gave way...to take the said didget into his mouth. Maes did, however, catch a glance. White points is what he saw. Very white points. He could even feel them with his thumb when he moved it slightly.

Roy had, at this point, shut his eyes. He hadn't moved from his spot since he had kissed the other. Still leaning in against him, heads alittle farther apart, but nothing more. Ya know, he did have some sanity left. That left a little bit ago. It was just plain instinct now. He was definitly going to kick himself in the morning. Roy really didn't want to hurt Maes. He had never killed his victims, just until they passed out... Maes was a smart man. He'd understand. Roy pulled away, giving a quiet moan as the thumb slipped away. The hand it was connected to fell to the nearest shoulder.

Roy opened his eyes to Maes's face, more cerious than serious expression now. "I think you got an idea of what I am." Roy finally spoke, hint of temptation lingering.

Maes laughed, more with a hint of nervousness, "I think that'd explain alot of answers to my case." The case had been working on involved 'changed' people. They had not been themselfs once the victims were found the next day. It would take about a week, at most, till they started acting themselfs. What was more wierd was that they would remember absolutly nothing of that night. The only clue that the investigation department had was the odd marking on or near the neck. "The odd markings.."

"That'd be my doing." Roy stated, a smile now covering his features. He had raised his hands and had ran his fingers through the others hair and kept them here.

Maes's heartbeat had quickened, afraid of what was going to happen. He couldn't break his gaze with Roy. Roy had gotten him trapped. The smirk was still on his features and his eye's were glazed with what Maes could only call determination. "So," Maes swallowed, "and what are you going to do now?" His palms were getting sweaty, heart was pulsing, lips dry.

Oh, there was no doubt about it. Roys fangs were in full view when his smile came out full force. "Maes, I'll be an honest man." his eye's narrowed, watching the other dead on at his fearful expression. He leaned his head in close and blew a breath across the others mouth, getting a shanky drawn in breath in return. Ah good, the man wasn't going to be able to escape. "Maes...I want you. You will not run." He felt Maes shake underneath his hands and a dry mumbled 'shit'.

Maes sealed the deal with a kiss.

--

AN: I know, I'm really sorry I keep ending it at the good parts. Next chapter will make the rating on this fan fiction nesessarry! (Bows)


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Satisfaction un-guarantied

By: Kilala10

Summary: Vampire!RoyxMaes

Rating: to yet be dermined but probably mature.

Disclaimer: I own none of the FMA characters in any way, shape, or form.

If any other characters appear in here (which they probably wont), then I made em up myself.

I think that covers it.

_**WARNING!!:**_** BY ALL MEANS! this chapter was rated M for a reason! it's m/m by a long shot! so, ya know, press the back button if no likey, please. **

**Satisfaction Unguarantied**

When Maes first met Roy, he believed that he was an odd man. Now he had been corrected. Roy apparently was a vampire along with being a man. Maes had to wonder if he was going to be dinner...

That wasn't his biggest concern at the moment, unfortuantely. He was more focusing on trying to gain back control of his own damn body. Roy had trapped and seduced him into now sleeping with him (for lack of a better word), and couldn't do anything about it. In the back of his mind, he remembered that the victims didn't remember anything afterward. That was a good thing.

Right? He wouldn't have to remember any of it. Maes could go home the next day, wait for his lovely wife and daughter to return home and coo over both of them for the rest of his days with out a hint of guilt. Would that mean he'd have to forget Roy, too?

Maes head started to hurt. This was getting to be way too much. He whimpered into the kiss, trying to not colapse under the pressure of everything. Toung. He could feel Roy's toung against his lower lip, dragging along slowly. Maes did what was only natural, since it was the only thing he could do period, and parted his mouth. A muffled 'ummph' came shortly after when that warm, wet muscle slipped in. Maes leaned his body up and against Roy, making the other tilt his head all the way back to prevent the connection from breaking.

On the other side of this battle, Roy had snached the taller man's hips and pulled them against his own; the movement of his arms cause the black trench coat to slide off alittle from one of the shoulders. He felt Maes break the kiss with a gasp caused by the sudden contact of heat from the lower reigons. It was nothing to speak about yet, but both could tell that eachother that their members wern't as soft; the recent contact sped up the pace of getting both firmer. Roy pushed and moved against Maes, causing the other to gasp again, a groan following after. Feeling Maes shiver against him a moment later, he had let the man bring his head down to rest on Roy's shoulder. Roy could tell Maes was having difficulty, all of them did. He turned his head and placed his mouth against the side of the other's face and trailed wet kisses; starting from where the hairline started along his forehead to his ear and then right by his loosely closed eye. "Thank you, Maes." Roy mumbled against his skin.

Maes cracked his eye's open slightly, alittle confused at the sudden statement. "T-Thanks?," his voice still alittle shaken, "For what?" He sighed as he felt Roy move his arms up around his neck loosely.

"For not running. Usually I had to bite 'em by now to keep them from doing so." He let out a chuckle when he saw the other flinch. "I wont do it yet, but it's alittle obvious what I want to do first." He watched through his lust filled eye's at Maes still his body.

"Not like I have a choice." Maes spat back in a whispered voice. He suddenly moved his hands from their spot on Roy's upper arms to right around the others waist, gripping it tightly. It was Roy's turn to let out a gasp. The movement brought their groins togeather with even more contact in the works. This was different, usually he was the dominate onE--!! Oh. Oh God, Yeah. Oh geeze. Yep deffinitley different. Roy groaned while he felt the others leg, that he just slipped in a moment before, start to move between his own two legs. Another groan came from his throat when it kept moving; he could feel the heat, the pressure dragging along and through the material of his pants. He could feel it drag all the way against his groin, top to bottom and back. Did he mention that the pace was picking up speed? How in the world can he do that standing up?! Roy could feel the taller man's length on his material covered thigh, and, Oh God, it was--!! He let out a loud moan just from the picture of it being inside of him, brushing that sweet spot over and over and over. Roy was starting to become really vocal when Maes started to bite and nibble his very own sensitive spot, his neck. He threw his head back at the other sensations taking place, giving Maes more access. The taller man had brought one of his hands underneath his long coat (which he needed to get off badly) and started to probe the man through his too tight pants and boxers; all the way to where the tip of his finger tip pushed barely through his opening. Along with the advancing attack on his neck by those warm, really wet, moist lips and teeth; and the quick friction that just. Wouldn't. Slow down. Dammit he needed to get out of these pants! He was so close! "M-m-maes! Please --Ah!-- P-pants, need to --MNN!- c-close!!" But the movements didn't stop, they did quite the opposite. The fingers and material strained even further inside of him and the attack against his neck never ceased. One more movement of the leg, one more bite, and a bit more pressure; And he _screamed_...

When Roy could actually get at least alittle sense of what the hell was happening, Maes was making out with him again already, the taller man's toung already invading and stroking the roof of his mouth. He could also tell that Maes was gently manuvering his toung around his fangs.

Were they moving? That'd be an affirmative since he felt himself being dropped lightly on the back of something soft. His bed. The covers had been pulled back already from not making it in the morning. Roy whimpered alittle at the loss of heat. He cracked open his eyes to see what the other was doing. Had he blacked out from comming or what? Maes now didn't have his shirt on, nor his glasses. Maes had also a big wet spot on his pants (must've came also). They were both missing their long coats.

He watched the other reach at the edge of Roys slacks and started to undo them. Maes gripped both the pants and boxers and gave a good tug, taking off the soiled articles. Roy shivered from the cool air blowing over his now sticky and exposed skin. Maes threw the items on the floor below and sat up right on the bed next to Roy and leanded back against the headboard.

Roy just stared at the man who was staring at the opposite wall. Maes looked exhausted, annoyed, and a mix of saddness and confusion covered his features. The room was silent, give and take the breaths and the cars going by outside. Roy thought that he'd have to deal with the guilt only in the morning but it came quicker than that now. He moved his head away from the man and looked out through the window. It was way past dusk now. "So you going to drink my blood or you just going to lay there and mope?" Roy whipped his head back around to see Maes looking down at him. Maes was smiling. The smile he remembered from the bar. The one he remembered when he met the man. The smile you knew you couldn't get mad at. The one that said he was happy, that he didn't have a care in the world.

"W-what? Aren't you mad?" Why? Why is this man not running away? He could've escaped. So why?

Maes had to think about that for a moment, too. He loved his wife, always will be his number one and vice versa. Roy was also his friend, however, and also a vampire. That was a total reason in itself. Maes only had reason, "Roy, I've learned to follow my 6th sense throughout my life. I know that you lost your control on me pretty quickly." Roy's expression crossed with a little bit of pain, "It wasn't that hard to figure out, but don't worry. I'm not mad, Roy, I promise. All of what happend was my doing." Maes paused, "Ah, sorry of not obeying your wish of slowing down. I just, ya know, um..." He trailed off when he spotted Roy's lower reigons start to gain life again, and blushed. His eye's widened when his saw Roy's hand come into view and travel down throught the pubic hairs. Roy wrapped around his cock and started stroking himself. Ah fuck, now he was hard again too.

Roy had remembered the just previous events Maes brought up and couldn't help it. He picked up his pace and shut his eye's. Roy started moaning. He could feel Maes's eye's on him and that turned him on even hotter. "M-maes..." Roy moaned again. Then yelled when he felt the other's hand grab him. "Oh, Maes. Please.." Immediately Maes's mouth was over him, sucking him dry. Maes decided to hum, which made the other buck off the bed, then pulled off. He felt the fingers in his hair tighten, "W-What the hell? Why'd you stop?"

"Did you really just want me to jack and or blow you off?" Maes raised over Roy and strattled him and grounded against the one below, causing Roy to gasp and squirm. Roy could feel the cold, wet, soiled material against his now hot, exposed groin. "You need to bite me, right?"

"You're the first one who was really damn eager to get bitten!!" Roy growled, bucking up again at the contact. He really wanted this man in him now. He heard above him giggle. Maes was laughing at him again. "Shut _up!!"_ Roy was starting to thrash his head back and forth when Maes started stroking Roy again. Roy glared at the man when he stopped shortly after, "Stop that and make up your mind!!" Maes stared at him like he was looking for something, and he was getting uncomfortable. "What?!" Roy shouted, annoyed that things needed attention which was not being attended.

"What do you want, Roy?" Maes placed both of his hands on Roy's and intertwined their fingers. "You have me here in your posession, you've trapped me, seduced me, and have made me come all in one night. I'm willing to do what you want and, though I don't know why, I want you to bite me." Maes leaned down and kissed Roy's nose. "Do you not want to?"

Roy stared into Maes's eye's. He was serious, he was really willing to do this. Roy kissed Maes back gently but with passion. "No, I do. Just, I'm not use to this. I just usually bite-em and leave-em. You're different, and I guess I'm just scared 'cause I'm not use to these situations." Roy paused and glanced at one of the hands that he was holding onto, "I want to be dominate when I do it, ok?"

Maes nodded and flipped upon his back and watched Roy sit up and lean over him. "Hey Roy?" The mentioned man brought his attention the man's face. "I remembered that the people you bite. They don't remember you biting them." Roy stayed silent, so he continued. "But, I want to remember tonight, I don't want to forget. Is that, would that be possible?"

Roy looked at Maes a while longer, trying to decide what was the best coarse of action. He figured that if it got out of hand in the future, he'd erase Maes's memory. "Don't turn me in and I'll think about it." Roy got a smug look on his face from watching Maes smile beneath him from the decision. He placed his hands on Maes chest, bent over, and kissed him.

They both intertwined their legs and held onto one another. There was no need to rush, both didn't want to. Roy could tell that Maes was nervous, but he had yet to complain. Well, he really couldn't at the moment since his toung was currently invading his mouth, but you get the idea.

Roy broke away a moment later and stared into Maes's lost eyes. "This is you last chance, Maes."

"It's fine, promise." Maes gave a life long smile; one Roy was sure to never forget. Not for a good long time.

He ran a hand down the tallers sweat slicked next and licked his own lips. Tucking his other hand underneath the back of Maes's neck, he bent over and opened his mouth.

Roy rested the points against the skin. He could feel it pulse slightly. Roy took a deep breath.

And bit.

_...ba-bump...ba-bumb...ba-bump..._

--

O.O OMG DONE!! With this chapter anyway's. I guess this is alittle late to tell you this but it's my first story (at least online), not to mention my first vampire story, so I'm sorta winging it right now!! Thanks for putting up with me and my minor spelling errors . I really try and catch them, honest.

Thanks for the reviews guys! er...girls!...Whoever's reading this!! (bows)

The story is not over!!Even though I have no idea where it's going!! .

TBC!!


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Satisfaction un-guarantied

By: Kilala10

Summary: Vampire!RoyxMaes

Rating: to yet be dermined but probably mature.

Disclaimer: I own none of the FMA characters in any way, shape, or form.

If any other characters appear in here (which they probably wont), then I made em up myself.

I think that covers it.

AN: My appologies for the last chapters. All my spelling errors ruined the mood. I'll try to spell check this chapter. Just graduation is comming up and I can't really focus. So sorry in advance!! Thanks for the "Story alerts" and reviews!! They help alot!

-K10

**Satisfaction Unguarantied**

If they had sex last night, (excluding the incident in the living room), he'd sure as hell didn't remember it. Maes didn't remember drinking at the bar, and the lack of a hangover furthered his point. He was really warm too, yet cold. The warmth came from on top of him, along with one hell of a weight... Which was making it alittle difficult to breathe. Maes started getting some feeling back into his arms, so he pushed himself back on the bed, making the weight shift down off his lungs. The cool breeze blew across the skin that the blanket exposed. He glanced down at the mess of black hair that was admitting snores from underneath. Maes smiled to himself when he realised that he didn't forget one thing. Roy's secret.

Roy's a vampire and he had chosen Maes as his previous feast, and Maes at the time, didn't really care. The marks that Roy made were barely visible now, which was wierd in itself. Maes didn't really think that this was cheating on his wife, and what had happened was a totally different matter at hand. Like earlier, however, he still didn't know what the "What" part was. All things in good time, he guessed.

The man on top of him started to stir awake, but instead of moving to get up, Roy wrapped an arm around the others waist and cuddled closer, determined to sleep the day away.

"Hey now, I'm not going to be the only one who wakes up today." Maes ruffled Roy's hair, immeditly getting it slapped away, a muffled grunt following after.

" 'M sleepy...", but Roy propped himself up on his forearms anyway. His hair was tossled out of it's origional form, his eyelids half open, and his mouth clean as a whistle (aside from some dried saliva). "Up to damn early...".

Maes laughed at the man in front of him, "Mornin' to you, too." The taller man finished his statement with a gentle kiss; light pressure but with more meaning than ever. Roy kissed back with the same lightness and leaned into Maes.

"You're wife and kid are comming home today." Roy stated, breaking the kiss...and the mood. The other man looked dumb struck for the briefest moment.

"Oh...That they are!" Replied the other, a big grin on his face. "I should get ready then, I suppose." Roy was dissapointed by this fact, but he knew he'd have to face it sooner or later. He started to pull away so the man could move. Maes did move, but only to catch Roy from moving any farther. "Where ya going?"

Roy didn't really know the answer to that. He didn't want to pull away, but if he was going to have to give Maes back, might as well be now. "No where. I thought you were leaving." Roy gave a tug on his captured arm, but it didn't budge. He watched the older man stare at him for a moment.

"Just because I'm leaving doesn't mean that this is over." Maes paused, making sure the man was listening, "Let me see if I can put this in words you'd understand. You like reading books, I can tell just by the book case in the living room. Well, say you were reading a series. Right in the middle of them, you accidently start reading another book by accident. The book is so good, though, you can't put it down. You have to see where it goes." Maes clasped Roy's hand into his own and briefly kissed it. "The series will always be there to go back to. All of the books will and always exist. Does that make sense?"

Maes gazed into Roy's eyes, "I'm not going anywhere, Roy. You're a completely different story."

Roy was going to have to let that sink in over time, "I want this book all to myself." He raised his head, gripping Maes shoulders.

"You can't control the story of the book." Maes lowered his head and closed the gap.

--

"Daddy!!"

"Elicia!!" Maes imbraced his daughter in a comic-like hug, tickling the young girl with his scratchy beard. Maes felt a kiss on his cheek and turned to see his wife, Gracia. "Welcome back!" Maes kissed Gracia back on the lips, "Missed you!"

"Missed you, too." Gracia said with a smile.

Roy watched in the distant shadows at the joyous family and reflected back on what Maes had said.

"I want that book back soon, Maes." Roy mumbled to himself.

The slightest hint of a smile crossing his features.

--

TBC??

Ok, so this was a half ending, half filler...I guess.

Like I said, I'm graduating from highschool, so I'm flipping out alittle and worrying about other stuff that I really don't need to worry about. Job, college, is my favorite show going to be another re-run?! XD that was an add on.

Anywho, I don't know where this story is going to go, if it's even going to go anywhere in the first place. So Idea's would be nice too if you have any!

When I'd update though is a whole nother book.

PS: I re-read this so there shouldn't be as bad of spelling errors as there was last time...yet there might still be some. gomen...

-K10


End file.
